One in a Million
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: When you fall in love with your best friend, what can you do but to pretend everything is okay? She's one in a million. Special.. NaruSaku.


**Haii there ^.^ I found this on my files a while ago and never managed to finish it .. Until now DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Anyways, this whole story started off with something my friend said to me in a hot Maths classroom one day - and it inspirated me to write. Don't you love it when that happens?**

**Hope you like, ne? (:**

**Please review/alart/fave - you getz a bag of cookiez.**

**Disclaimer**** - If I owned the series - Naruto and Sakura would already be together :(**

**

* * *

**

**On**_e in _**a **_M_**ill**_ion_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." _- Ingrid Bergmen

It was one of those days when everything totally _sucked_.

First of all, Naruto was forced to sit in his apartment all day and file some paperwork that Tsunade _threatend _him to finish. He mentally shuddered at the thought of the Hokage's face turning purple and her eyes boggling out, when he announced that he'd not done a single mission report. To make matters worse - it was one of the hottest days of the year and most of the village was probably hanging out by the water fountain in the market - his friends included.

_"If you want to one day be Hokage, you'll have to be prepared to accept the paperwork, Naruto!"_

"Damn hag," Naruto muttered and abandoned his work to go to the fridge and hunt for ramen. "She really needs to go out and get lai-.. _Sakura?_"

His heart did happy flips as his pink-haired best friend was now crouched uncomfortably on the windowsill. She waved cheerily and Naruto rushed fowards to push the glass and let her in. She landed on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Doing work, eh?"

He snorted. "You know me - always the hard worker."

"Haha, I doubt that." She smirked and went into the living room, where many papers were strewn about carelessly on the floor and cream furniture. Sakura leaned down and snatched up the paper nearest to her.

"'_We apprehended the criminal after five minutes of talk about his life, in which he announced that he hated baseball and I had to disagree, 'cuz baseball rocks..' _- NARUTO. This is _not _a mission report!"

He shrugged, nonplussed. "So? Tsunade should realise I'm not particulary bothered about paper wo-.. Ouch!" He backed away and rubbed the spot on his head where the girl had thumped him. She dropped the paper, obviously disgusted and kicked back on the nearest sofa.

"I'm going to sit here and supervise you working," she snarled. "Dammit Naruto - don't look at me like that! It's your own career."

"But Sakuuuura," he whined and leaped onto the sofa next to her. "I'd much rather do something fun.. Making out for instance?" He dodged and danced away, lauging as Sakura aimed another punch at him. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the taut muscles strained against his black shirt. Even she had to admit, he looked yummy in his white shorts and tanned, virtually hairless legs. He caught her staring and she blushed a dark shade of crimson and began to gather up the papers.

"Come on, I'll help you out." She muttered.

At her words, he broke out into a beaming smile and caught her by suprise by hugging her around the middle. "Really? Gee thanks Sakura!" She had to supress a shiver as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Y-Yes!" She broke away and gathered the pile of paper in her arms. She stared around the living room questionably. "Do you have some kind of desk or something to work properly at?"

"Of course," he smirked. "In my bedroom, in the corner."

He inwardly chuckled as she blushed once again and he watched her timidly climb the stairs and enter the third room from the left. He strangely felt nervous, his hands were clammy and he was a little pale, he hoped he wasn't getting ill or anything - Sakura would flip out and assume he was trying to get out of doing work. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Sakura heave the work onto the desk.

Naruto's room wasn't very special. There were only a few framed photos of himself, Sakura and Sasuke when they were kids and one where he and Sakura were alone and playing in the snow. Both were wrapped up in scarves and gloves and Naruto had just launched a snowball at her. Beside the photo was the necklace he'd inherited from Tsunade. But apart from these treasured items, he really didn't have much else, he didn't really like too many posessions anyway - just a bed would be fine.

"Alright," Sakura said firmly. "Come on, get to work."

He wasted no time in protesting and slid around Sakura - his chest brushing up against hers and sat in the desk chair. He got to work straight away, all the while thinking of his crush for the pink-haired girl breathing down his neck and staring at what he'd written.

God he wanted to hold her.

He felt his fingers become more clumsy as his writing became untidy scrawl. They ached to be on her body. Tangled up in her hair - anything.

_She probably doesn't feel the same way, idiot. _He thoughtly numbly and from that moment on, he concentrated solely on his work and with the next couple of hours, he was stretching the stiffness out of his hands and grinning triumphantly.

"Bet you never thought I'd get through it huh?" He smirked at the girl sitting on his bed.

"No, I'm plesantly suprised," she smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

_It would have been easier if you didn't look so darn cute._

"Nope actually."

He stood up and tossed the pen down and yawned, sneakily stretching so his shirt lifted up slightly as his abs were exposed. Darn, he was sneaky. He quickly looked away to supress a laugh as Sakura blushed again and began tracing small patterns with her dainty fingers on his bedspread. He gingerly sat down next to her and continued falling backwards until he faced the celing. Feel unusually daring, his arms shot out and he was pulling Sakura down beside him. She tried to struggle but he held her tighter.

"You fiend." She mumbled and half heartedly hit his chest. He was very aware of the fact that they were still joined and she was now sub-conciously leaning into his body.

"Whatever, I win."

She blanched. "And I was good enough to stay here all day with you," she teased. "Where's my thanks, then?"

Mind no longer in control, he propped himself up with and elbow and dipped down to press his lips to her forehead.

"You're one in a million, Sakura."

* * *

"Ino! I swear to God - he said I was '_One in a million_'. I think he loves me too, piggy."

The blonde girl set down her chopsticks with a sigh and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But.. Hang on. If you were one in a million... Then wouldnt there be like, 600,000 other people like you?"

_**Fin.**_


End file.
